


Пистолет

by Riakon



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Incest, M/M, Missing Scene, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21807157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: В их семье нет слова «отбитый», «ёбнутый» или «ненормальный».В их семье есть слово «Гэв».
Relationships: Elijah Kamski/Gavin Reed
Kudos: 41





	Пистолет

**Author's Note:**

> Вас интересует что будет дальше? Вы хотите найти больше моих работ? Рекомендую пройти по ссылке на Твиттер и узнать больше о моих работах в закрепе!)  
> https://twitter.com/Riakon3  
> У меня так же есть сообщество в вк и на тамблере для порн-превью:  
> https://vk.com/riakon_porn  
> https://riakon.tumblr.com  
> А так же есть дискорд для болтовни:  
> https://discord.gg/4ZaUEX  
> https://riakon.tumblr.com

В их семье нет слова «отбитый», «ёбнутый» или «ненормальный».

В их семье есть слово «Гэв».

Это универсальная молитва и мантра, проклятие и благословение одновременно. 

— Ты думал, что сможешь меня удержать? — хмыкает мужчина и опасно щурится. Эл знает этот взгляд, но ему нечего противопоставить своей сучьей сущности. Он хочет время от времени, чтобы его поставили на место. 

И лучше единокровного брата с этим не справляется никто.

С детства так повелось, что против ума Элайджи младший всегда противопоставлял свою хитрость, безнравственность и грубую силу. И что-то из трёх обязательно срабатывало. И работает до сих пор, раз уж на то пошло.

— Ты всё ещё здесь, — парирует Эл, точно зная что нужно сказать, чтоб братишка взбесился. 

В этом нет ничего сложного — привыкший более или менее контролировать себя на работе младший неизменно срывается и выхватывает пистолет, на автомате взводя курок когда они остаются наедине.

Не потому, что он действительно хочет убить Элайджу или напугать — просто у брата всегда было странное представление о том, как дразнят людей.

Эл предпочитает называть это «прелюдией». По крайней мере есть небольшой шанс, что Гэвин воспринимает этот дурацкий жест именно так.

«Ты мне нравишься, поэтому я буду тебе угрожать», — расшифровывает невербальное послание Элайджа и ухмыляется, глядя в серые глаза напротив.

И хорошо, что всё остальное окружение даже понятия не имеет о том, что Гэв всегда больше говорит именно жестами, а не словами. И эта самая невербальная составляющая у него настолько разнится, что можно вообще не слушать какую чушь будет молоть рот Гэвина — всё равно это никак не взаимосвязано с поступками. 

Угрожать преступнику вынести его мозги, говоря о том, что ему плевать на повышение и работу в полиции? Легко!

Хорошо, что те детективу Риду верят. Эл вот нет — он слишком долго знает брата, чтобы вообще поверить хоть единому его слову.

И это просто невероятно взаимно.

— Стреляй, — ухмыляется Элайджа насмешливо глядя в серые глаза.

Пистолет в руке чуть подрагивает — на таком расстоянии от лица каждое сомнение Гэвина становится очевидным.

«Лучше любого теста», — отмечает Элайджа не без удовлетворения. 

Считывать бешеного, отбитого в край Гэвина по мимике, по жестам, но подрагивающим рукам слишком давно его чёртов фетиш, который заставляет снова и снова проверять — как далеко они могут зайти?

— Ну же, Гэв, — фыркает Эл, наклоняясь к пистолету ближе и касаясь тёплой щекой холодного металла, не переставая смотреть брату в глаза.

Тот не шевелится, изучает его, словно хищник, оценивающий кто перед ним — такой же, как он, или просто несчастная жертва. Столько лет они провели друг с другом, а Гэвин всё не успокаивается и проверяет место брата в собственной, чокнутой иерархии.

— Почему ты думаешь, что я не выстрелю? — поднимает брови Гэвин и чуть кивает на ногу Элайджи. Как раз туда, где совсем незаметный шрам. Когда-то, он был мерзким, круглым, и выдавал то, что один раз Элу всё-таки удалось зайти слишком далеко.

Однако теперь хирургия творит чудеса, так что от него осталось только светлое пятно, которое чуть отличается тоном от остальной кожи и где совсем нет волос.

— Ты и тогда не хотел, — пожимает плечами Эл, потираясь щекой о медленно нагревающееся дуло, — и сейчас не хочешь.

— И чего же я хочу? — словно заворожённый спрашивает Гэвин тихо, хрипло.

Этот голос всегда действует безотказно. Будто кнопку прожимает, переводя возбуждение с положения «выкл» на постоянный «вкл».

Элайдже не нужен вербальный ответ. 

Гэвину — тоже. 

В этом нет никакой необходимости, ведь достаточно чуть сдвинуться, скользнуть языку по нагревшемуся стволу и обхватить металлический край губами. Сейчас руки у Гэвина не дрожат — пистолет не сдвигается ни на миллиметр, когда Эл обводит кончиком языка выходное отверстие для пули, не сводя пристального взгляда с замеревшего, словно перед прыжком брата.

Губы приоткрываются, позволяя металлу лечь на влажный и чувствительный орган, и Эл щурится, отмечая, что у Гэва трясутся колени. 

Меленько так, едва различимо. 

Если бы это был не Элайджа, или если бы он знал своего брата чуть хуже, то ни за что бы этого не заметил. Однако, ему прекрасно известно куда посмотреть, чтобы понять насколько бравый детектив полиции Детройта близок к нажатию на крючок. Или к тому, чтобы ухватив Эла за шиворот, поднять с колен, отбрасывая пистолет.

На затекших ногах стоять трудно, но всегда можно ухватиться за брата, позволяя тому доминировать, вести в поцелуе, пока тот крепко прижимает его к себе за затылок. 

Элайджа выше, но едва ли сейчас это имеет значения.

Необузданный, дикий, сумасшедший Гэвин не знает условностей, навязанных социумом и медиа. Он контролирует каждое движение, не позволяя Элайдже скользнуть ладонью по его груди, и перехватывая запястье. 

Эл и не думает протестовать. Любопытно, что после такого шоу младший всё ещё контролирует себя, а не кусается, подминая его под свой вес, словно доведённый до бешенства кот.

— У тебя стоит на родного брата, — замечает чуть слышно Элайджа прямо в губы Гэва, уложив ладонь тому на пах и сжимая член через слои одежды. — Ты такой извращенец...

— Ты хотел запереть меня в подвале на месяц, а извращенец тут я, — фыркает, явно забавляясь, Гэвин, — херовая у тебя логика, братишка.

— Не в подвале, а дома, — парирует Эл, не прекращая дразнить его уверенными прикосновениями, — и не на месяц, а пока ты не поймёшь, что нет никакого смысла мешать революции. Она свершится вне зависимости от твоего желания.

— Мой брат — идиот, — шипит Гэвин, кусая его за губу. 

Сколько раз они вели этот спор? Сколько они ещё будут его вести, стоя по разные стороны баррикад? 

Не имеет никакого значения, пока можно скользнуть ладонью под пояс брюк и под резинку трусов и уверенно сжать член Гэвина в кулаке, неторопливо скользя им вниз так, как больше всего понравится зашипевшему от вожделения братцу.

— Точно, — соглашается Эл, медленно двигаясь кончиком языка по кромке верхней губы со шрамом, — мой брат — идиот.

На лице Гэвина их четыре, и ни один из них тот не позволил Элайдже залечить, избавить красивое лицо от чужих памяток.

Кроме, впрочем, чуть не оставившего Гэвина без глаза, хотя этот шрам Эл никогда не считал. 

Тот начинается на переносице от слёзного канала, и следует почти до середины щеки. До того, как над ним поработали мастера своего дела он был особенно глубоким, чётким, показывающим, мол — человек передряг не боится. Элайдже стоило невероятных усилий придумать план, при котором его упрямый брат позволил хоть что-то с ним сделать, полагая, будто это — лучшее украшение.

И да, Эл согласен с мнением, что шрамы — прекрасная вещь. Он знает каждый на коже Гэвина и может найти их с закрытыми глазами, но почти все они скрыты от посторонних глаз. А этот...

Наверное, он просто слишком ревнив, чтобы позволить кому-то другому видеть собственный фетиш.

Укус отвлекает от этих мыслей, и Элайджа возвращает его так же беспощадно, как и получает. Это — одна их самых приятных частей, наверное потому, что основная часть его чувствительных окончаний располагается на губах. Так, в детстве Гэвину было достаточно уверенно провести по его рту большим пальцем, якобы собирая с них крошки даже под взглядом родителей, чтобы вывести брата из равновесия.

— Ненавижу тебя, — чуть слышно говорит Гэвин, прижимая Эла к себе ближе, притираясь пахом к паху беззастенчиво. — Уродец.

— Взаимно, — хмыкает Эл, отвлекаясь от поцелуя, просто, чтобы оценить насколько брат распалён. 

Его взгляд пронзительно-тёмный, словно пригвождающий к месту, дыхание сбито, а весь вид говорит о том, что это существо лишь прикидывается человеком, храня в себе ужасного зверя.

Возбуждающего до чёртиков.

— В следующий раз, я точно пущу пулю тебе в голову, — предупреждает Гэвин, словно и не замечая того, что Эл расстёгивает его брюки. Спускает их чтобы потянув вниз мягкие домашние штаны прижаться плотью к плоти и почувствовать, как его руку накрывает другая — жёсткая и мозолистая от постоянного контакта с оружием.

— В следующий раз тебя вырубит моя помощница до того, как ты умеешь пикнуть, и я всё-таки прикую тебя к кровати, — с лукавой улыбкой отзывается Элайджа, чуть щурясь.

Раскатистое рычание пробирает его до самых костей, заставляя содрогнуться всем телом в чужих руках. То, как он считывает движения брата не работает только в одну сторону — Гэвин делает то же самое и с ним самим. 

Элайджа в курсе — он не удержал судорогу, а значит, теперь Гэв знает, как сильно его вставляет восхитительные, безумные звуки, которые издаёт брат.

— Разве несколько месяцев назад меня это остановило? — фыркает Гэвин, возвращая ему эту блядскую улыбку.

Она смотрится как извращение в чистом виде, потому что верхняя губы Гэвина приподнимается, обнажая длинноватые клыки. Светлые глаза глядят так, что Элу не нужно себе напоминать — не только словам его домашнего детектива нельзя верить.

Он говорит, будто брат идиот, хотя и знает, что тот отстаёт от собственных баллов не так сильно, как среднестатистический человек. На грани гениальности — таков Гэвин во всём.

На грани.

— Я учёл ошибки, — хмыкает Элайджа, скользя большим пальцем по головке своего члена, а после и раздразнивая брата, — теперь — не сможешь.

— Плевать, — снова издаёт этот звук, похожий на шипение кота и шум зажигающейся конфорки одновременно Гэвин.

Всё эти разговоры — бред, потому что приковать Гэва можно прямо сейчас. Он позволит Элу, если тот действительно будет настаивать. Вся хитрость в том, что удержать его так нельзя. И эта прелестная мелочь снова и снова заставляет их сойтись в противоборстве.

Поцелуи, укусы, рваные движения ладоней, горячее трение — всё это лишь его часть. Небольшая, приятная часть того, что они обычно на самом деле вытворяют друг с другом.

Их руки, губы, языки синхронизируются, заставляя приблизиться к оргазму в самый краткий срок. Мир исчезает, растворяясь во мраке и взрываясь белизной под веками, когда Гэвин кусает его так, что Элайджа уверен — вот-вот почувствует вкус крови на рецепторах.

Что бы ни происходило с их семейством, а есть вещи, которые остаются неизменными. 

То, как Гэв прижимается к его плечу лбом, переводя дыхание. 

То, как позволяет опрокинуть себя на кровать и как утыкается носом в ключицу, обдавая грудь тяжёлым, горячим дыханием, словно это не он держал в руках направленный прямо в голову Элу пистолет. 

То, как они обнимают друг друга после.

Да, в их семье есть слово, которое обозначает «безумный», «ненормальный» и «извращённый» во всех своих проявлениях. 

Слово, символизирующее того, кто с детских лет был главным выдумщиком адреналиновых забав, для пары братьев, которые нашли друг в друге больше, чем в окружающем их мире.

Слово, которое звучит как благословение и проклятие одновременно.

И это слово «Эл».


End file.
